Felix Felicis
by cool-people-suck
Summary: HBP SPOILERS DONT READ UNLESS U HAVE READ HBP...Well we all remember when Lavender ditched Ron but we didnt really know how.. until now. RHr & little bit of HG


AN. This is my first story thing so please tell me if i stuff it up so i can change it or just go back daydreaming.. :)

O yea i don't own harry potter (I can wish) I'm just filling in a gap…now read

This first part is straight from HBP..

**FELIX FELICIS**

Won Won 

"What were you doing up there with her?" shrieked Lavender Brown, staring right through Harry at Ron and Hermione emerging together from the boys' dormitories.

_Its all mine from here on in _

"I - we just - nothing I " Ron spluttered his ears burning

"Nothing!" Hermione yelled coming to stand between him and Lavender, much to his surprise. " Is that all it was to you, Nothing? I cant believe you"

Ron was staring at her as if she had grown and extra arm "What! I - oh" He said as what she was doing sunk in." Bloody hell… Sorry Hermione I didn't mean it like that…" As she stalked off in a huff.

Ron turned back in time to see Ginny and Dean come through the portrait hole arguing. They stopped and stared as Lavender started yelling again. "You have been avoiding me for days! And now I know why! RONALD I DONT KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME WEASLY DONT TRY TO WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC GIT I HAVE EVER LAID MY EYES ON, YOU DIDT EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO CHEAT ON ME WITH SOMEONE BETTER LOOKING" With that she turned and stalked off to the girls' dormitories closely followed by Parvati.

Ginny looked as if she was trying not to laugh she patted his arm and shook her head sympathetically as she walked past. Dean turned and went across the room to Seamus. Ron didn't have time to wonder about that, he had to find Hermione. That was easy, she would be in the library he thought. Sure enough she was in there hunched over her History of Magic homework. Ron sat down in the seat opposite her and pulled out his own work,

"How did it go?" she asked looking both amused and concerned.

"Great, really." Ron said sarcastically "I just love having someone yell at me"

"I thought you wanted it finished" Hermione asked confused, maybe she hadn't done the right thing.

To her relief he grinned sheepishly "yeah I did, thanks for that"

She smiled back at him "I wouldnt have said anything, it was just the way you were talking sounded like you were going to pretend nothing had happened"

"I know, the thing is I'm glad its over, but I feel bad," he said looking confused

Hermione rolled her eyes at him "That shows you're a nice person, sometimes"

A look of comprehension dawned on him "ohh"

She shook her head and went back to her essay. A few hours later, one Hermione had written hers and 'looked over' Ron's they went back to the common room. They got there and found Harry wasn't back yet, Ginny was the only one still up. They found her staring at the fire looking upset. Hermione sat down next to her and Ron took the seat across from her.

"What's up?" he said feebly

"I ditched Dean" she said calmly "He was too overbearing, I mean I can get through the portrait hole by my self, its not that hard"

"a lot of girls would like a guy that does thing like that" Hermione said

Ginny looked at her "I don't, you know that"

Hermione smiled "Yes I know, I'm just saying others might"

Ginny shook her head and stood up saying "goodnight"

As Ron and Hermione watched her disappear into the girl's dormitories Ron stood and took Ginny's empty seat next to Hermione facing to fire.

"Its getting late" Hermione said looking at her watch "are we going to wait up for Harry or should we just wait until morning?"

"Ah give another ten minutes then wait till morning" Ron yawned "I'm asleep as it is"

Hermione looked at him "Ron, can I ask you something?"

"About what" he said sleepily

Hermione wait a beat, this had to worded perfectly or else he would lose it "Harry and Ginny"

"Harry and – WHAT?" His head jerked up. "What are they – you know.."

"They aren't going out if that's what you mean" She sighed "I just have my suspicions"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I think Harry might like her" She glanced quickly at her friend, he look stunned.

"I'm just warning you in case something happens"

"I – wait – Ginny doesn't like him any more, does she?"

"She might, she never really got over him you know" she stood up "Any way would you rather it be Harry or some one else?"

"Harry, but still I'm going to have to say something-"

"NO" She spun round to face him. "You can't say anything to Harry"

"Why not?"

"He wont take it well, you know he wont"

"Oh yeah, but if anything happens I can talk to him then right?"

"I suppose, if you have to" she paused. "Its past midnight, I'm going to bed"

Ron stood up "yeah me to, hey thanks again for the – er - thing before"

Hermione smile at him "Its ok, you really are a coward aren't you" She left before he could say anything else.

Ron stood staring at the door she had just exited through for a full minute before leaving the common room shaking his head wondering why the hell would she help him drop Lavender.


End file.
